1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a driving method of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of reducing a number of parts and power consumption and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display apparatus that displays images, a display apparatus employing a liquid crystal panel is extensively used. The display apparatus employing the liquid crystal panel, in general, is driven by a hold-type driving mode of which a light transmitting amount is maintained until a display period of a next frame. Accordingly, when moving images are displayed, after-images occur or moving images became unfocused. In general, a frame interpolation method, which increases the number of frames and a frame frequency, is widely used to remove the after-images. However, in order to increase the frame frequency, information of a few frames is required to be maintained.
In addition, in case that light is leaked from the liquid crystal panel, it is difficult to improve a contrast ratio of a display image. To this end, a local illumination scheme is performed by dividing a backlight into a plurality of areas, controlling an amount of light emitted in each area, and providing the light to areas in which image is displayed. According to the local illumination scheme, power consumption is reduced.
However, the information corresponding to one frame is required to be maintained in order to delay an operation time for the local illumination. To this end, when a scheme increasing the frame frequency is combined with the local illumination scheme, the amount of information that is required to be maintained increases, and thus the amount of memory required also increases.
As a result, various disadvantages are caused, such as an increase of circuit size, increase of manufacturing cost, and increase of power consumption. In addition, the display of frame is delayed due to the increase of the frame frequency and the local illumination. Thus, when sounds are output in synchronization with the frame, additional memory is required.